Morning Chirping
by Twisted-Twister.801love
Summary: It was rather peaceful morning for Tsuna to be awaken by the peaceful chirping of some birds. But the peaceful was instantly turned into horror as he realized what was the bird actually chirped. As for Hibird, it only wanted to show it's gratitude towards Hibari. Warning : slight 1827,8027,5927. Bad grammars and perhaps some misspellings. Further summary inside. readatyourownrisk!


**Morning Chirping**

* * *

The title suck. -_- I'm sorry, I couldn't find better title. Not that it represents the story. Uhm... Just read the summaries, please.

Summary : Tsuna found his morning was rather peaceful, with the chirp of some birds surrounding him. Ah, it wasn't bad to be waked up by this kind of peaceful chirping. But the peaceful feeling was vanished once he realized what was the bird actually chirped.

Wait... uhm... the summary also didn't represent the full story. Eh.. uhm... I'm sorry... Just read the story, I think?

Warning : Contains Tsuna's series of bad luck. Slight 1827, 8027, 5927. Slight, only Slight. Bad grammars, and perhaps some misspellings. Uhm... I couldn't find a suitable title. And, this story... uhm... almost had no plot... I think?  
Sorry, I don't know what to say in a warning, but I think I should put one if I don't want my stories to be removed.  
If someone could tell me what was I missing in the warning, I'd be glad.

And, uhm... haters... I was hoping there wouldn't be one, tough... but haters could leave now.  
And those who don't mind, please read the story.

And uhm... RnR, please?

Uhm... with love, TwistedTwister.

* * *

Damn... I can't believe it... How come I forgot to add the disclaimer...

Was edited only to add the disclaimer..

Disclaimer : Uhm... I only own the plot... And I'm sorry I didn't put the disclaimer the first time I publish the story...

* * *

read at your own risk, dammit.

* * *

Chirp... Chirp... Chirp...

It was rather unusual for the morning of Sawada residence to be filled with the sound of a bird chirping, and not some unmanly shrieks or some loud gunshot.

Chirp... Chirp... Chirp...

Sawada Tsunayoshi rubbed his eyes as he pulled his blanket away, enjoying the somehow calming chirping of the bird. Ah, if only his everyday life would be this quiet... If only his morning would always be this peaceful... Awakened by a chirping bird...

Chirp... Chirp... Herbivore...

Yeah... that kind of peaceful chirping.

Herbivore... Herbivore... Chirp... Chirp...

No, wait. That chirp sounded weird!

Herbivore... Herbivore... Herbivore...

"Now, that was absolutely weird!" Tsuna shrieked as he jumped out of his bed.

Chirp... Chirp...

In the middle of his confusion, suddenly Tsuna saw a small yellow bird flying around over his head. 'Weird, how did it get in? Was it its voice which woke me up just now?' Tsuna thought to himself. He then stretched his hand, and the yellow bird landed right away on his index finger.

"Chirp... Chirp..." The bird chirped.

"Hei, there. Thanks for waking me up." Tsuna stroked the bird's head. "I was definitely wrong when I heard you chirping 'herbivore'. There's no way you could do it, right?"

"Chirp..." He chirped once before continuing, "Herbivore... Herbivore..."

"HIEEE!? What!?" Tsuna shrieked and waved his hand, making the little bird flew. "You just chirped 'herbivore' !?"

Seeing the bird's weird chirping, Tsuna forced himself to stand up, despise the fact that he was sleepy. But just when he managed to stand up right, a hit to his back of the head made him fell to the floor.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. You are disturbing the neighbour."

"As if you had never disturbed them!" Tsuna screamed as he rubbed his head.

He managed to stand from his falling position, and then glare at the person who made his head seemed bigger than it usually was. At one side of his ceiling, there hanging a sleeping baby.

"They always complained about you screaming so loud in the morning." The baby stated.

"And who do you think made me scream every morning!?" Tsuna screamed again in rage.

But his loud scream was replied with an appearance of a bubble in the baby's nose.

"REBORN!" Tsuna screamed desperately.

"Chirp... Chirp... Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna looked at his other side of ceiling, and saw the yellow bird was now flying towards him. "What? You're calling me? That's sweet." Tsuna patted the bird.

"Tsunayoshi... Dame..."

"So you called me just now only to say that I'm a dame?" Tsuna sighed.

He glanced at the desk near his bed. It's almost time when Reborn usually wake him up. Might as well get prepared for school. He wouldn't want to face Reborn's shot when he wakes up late, anyway. And his mother's happy humming could be heard already, meaning that she was preparing the breakfast. It wouldn't be bad if he wake up sooner than usual, would it? And with that, Tsuna went to the bathroom.

Surprisingly, the bird followed Tsuna along. Even until he got to the bathroom.

"What now, little bird?" Tsuna asked as he discarded his clothes one by one. "You will get wet if you join me."

"Tsunayoshi... Herbivore..." the bird kept chirped as it landed on top of the pile of Tsuna's dirty clothes.

"That again." Tsuna sighed. "The way you called me jusy sounded like Hibari-san."

"Hibari... Hibari..." The bird chirped.

"Yeah. Hibari. Do you know him?" Tsuna asked while turning the water on. But before long, he turned the shower off and then looked at the bird, blinking.

"Now that I think about it, you seem familiar," he stated. "Are you Hibari's bird?"

The bird blinked. The room was filled with no sound.

"Right. That's imposible." Tsuna said to himself. "Hibari's bird must be with Hibari, right?"

Then, Tsuna turned the shower on again. And as he washed himself, Tsuna whistled a few songs. Hearing Tsuna's whistling, the bird seemed to want to sing too. Hence, it chirped a song which was very familiar to Tsuna.

"Midori tono miku..."

And with that, Tsuna shrieked in horror.

* * *

"Reborn!" Tsuna screamed.

"What is it?" Reborn answered calmly from the dining table.

Tsuna looked at Reborn. He was already eating his breakfast in the dining room. 'Doesn't he bath?' Tsuna asked himself. But now wasn't the time to ask Reborn such a thing when there were a bigger problem.

"Hi... Hibari-san's bird... It was here!" Tsuna stammered.

"The bird from this morning?" Reborn asked.

"Eh!? What!? You knew the bird was Hibari-san's?"

"Took you long enough to realize, Dame-Tsuna." The baby sighed.

"You should've told me!" Tsuna screamed. "How do you think Hibari-san will react if he knew his bird is not in his side!?"

"Perhaps he will bite you to death." Reborn exclaimed.

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked. "Crap! We've got to return the bird back to him!"

"Don't be so noisy in the morning, Tsuna." Reborn warned. "Where's that bird?"

"Oh? It keeps following me from this morning. I bet it's still behind-" Tsuna's word was suddenly cut off as he turned back and didn't see the little bird anywhere. "me..." he continued hopelessly.

"HIIEE! Where's it gone to?" Tsuna shrieked.

"I wonder how Hibari will react if he find out that his bird is missing," Reborn exclaimed Tsuna's previous statement.

"Don't kid with me, Reborn!" Tsuna panicked. "Don't tell me it's already flying outside?"

And with that, Tsuna ran towards his entrance hall, hoping to find Hibari's bird. But instead of finding a certain small yellow flying animal, he saw a blonde child wearing a hoodie similar to one he usually wear, standing in his entrance hall awkwardly. Tsuna blinked. His first question was supposed to be 'who are you?' or 'what are you doing here?' if only his eyes didn't instantly recognize the things on the child's hand.

"What are you doing with my underwear!?" Tsuna shrieked in horror.

The child flinched. "Tsunayoshi! Found out!" He screamed in a rather cute voice. "Hibari! Hibari!" the blonde child then rushed out of Tsuna's door while screaming a familiar name.

"Wait, what!?" Tsuna froze for a moment. That child sounded like Hibari's bird. But he couldn't be Hibari's bird, can he? After all, that child was a human, and Hibari's bird was... a bird. And a bird doesn't steal underwear... right?

"That was a success..." another voice was heard along with a huff.

Tsuna turned around almost immediately, to find an infant with green hair and a scientist costume walking slowly and arrogantly towards him, along with a smug smile.

"Verde!? What are you doing here?" Tsuna shrieked. "Since when have you been here!?"

The arcobaleno answered Tsuna's question with a huff. "That kid just now," instead, he continued his previous statement "Was a bird."

Tsuna blinked for a moment. Wait. What. "What?"

Verde huffed. "This is why I hated idiots." He explained anyway, "The bird you were seeing this morning, I watched it flying in the corridor. It disturbed me somehow, so I shot it with one of my medicine."

"You did what to what!?" Tsuna shrieked as he went pale, imagining Hibari's reaction if he knew what happened to his accompany.

"It was a potion to change animals into human form for a certain period." Verde huffed, seemed satisfied with his works. "The bird was grateful once it attained his human form. Heh, it should be."

"What have you just done!?" Tsuna shrieked again. He had already lost count about how many times he shrieked this morning.

The brunette then dashed towards his house entrance, before continuing to ran towards the street. He was hoping to see the bird-boy was still somewhere near, so he could turn him back into his bird form. And retrieve back his stolen underwear. But the bird-boy was nowhere within his sight.

Tsuna tugged his hair in frustration. What a horrible way to start a day. He'd definitely get bitten to death once he stepped his foot in Namimori High School.

"Tenth..." Suddenly, another familiar sound was heard.

Tsuna turned around, slowly with horror. There he saw his two best friends were frozen in place. The raven haired one was staring at him with an unidentified grin plastered on his face. And the silver haired one was pointing at him while having a massive nosebleed.

"Uh... Guys..." Tsuna replied.

Then Gokudera staggered, putting a hand on his nose. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head as he started to laugh.

"Ahahaha... Hi, Tsuna." He called. "Not getting ready for school?"

Tsuna was confused for a moment. Then he suddenly felt a chill on all over his body. He hugged himself to prevent the cold. And that was when he remembered. He was only wearing a piece of tiny cloth, enough to cover his private part only. His worries about Hibari's bird had made him forget to wear any clothes after bath.

Tsuna shrieked. "I'm sorry, I'll put some clothes." He stated as he dashed back towards his house.

But right before he was able to go in to his house, he found two infants were glaring at each other in his hall. Each seemed to be disturbed about the other's presence.

"Guys, now's not the time for your fight!" Tsuna screamed. "Please let me through! I need to get dressed before school!"

"Go to school like that!" Reborn ordered. "It's not like it's the first time you're going to school with only a piece of clothes."

"That was boxers!" Tsuna screeched. "I'm wearing towel now, if you may care! Towels and boxers are two different kinds!"

"What made the difference? Both cover the same amount anyway." Verde snorted.

"But-"

"Enough of you bawling!" Reborn stated as he shot Tsuna with a dying will bullet. "Go to school like that!"

While dying, Tsuna regretted why couldn't he find Hibari's bird. If he could, at least he didn't have to be bitten to death for losing something he didn't take. And with that, Tsuna woke up from his death.

"FIND HIBARI'S BIRD WITH THE DYING WILL!" He shouted as he dashed towards school. With only a piece of towel.

Seeing their friends, despise the fact that he was still naked, running towards school, Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately chased after Tsuna.

"You're as harsh as always." Verde exclaimed as he watched Vongola Decimo ran like crazy.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Reborn replied as he tilted his head down, shading his wide black infant eyes with his fedora. A smirk was shaped in his face as he remembered his morning, when the voice of a small blonde child hastily tussled the contains of Tsuna's wardrobe was waking him up.

"Besides, it isn't like he has any underwear left."

Meanwhile, in Namimori high school, a certain prefect was totally pissed off. He was searching everywhere for a certain yellow bird who love to sing Namimori High School Anthem. The bird was supposed to be beside him every time he wakes up in the morning. But today, for some reason, the bird was nowhere in sight.

Hence, here he was, guarding the school gate. He glared at every student even fiercer than usual. Making some students want to skip school so badly, if only Hibari wouldn't bite the students who are skipping school twice as hard.

And while Hibari was doing his duty as the head of the disciplinary committee, suddenly he heard a familiar shout. Then he looked towards the source of the sound. And there he saw a familiar brunette was running like crazy towards the school. Behind the boy were the silver haired foul mouthed storm guardian and the happy-go-lucky baseball jock. Hibari sighed as he saw the brunette's attires. He thought he had given the herbivore enough lessons about obeying the school's rules. Especially about clothes.

Hibari then brought out his tonfa. Getting ready to bite a brunette herbivore to death. But then, his concentration was disturbed as he heard what was Sawada Tsunayoshi had been shouting.

"FIND HIBARI-SAN'S BIRD WITH THE DYING WILL!"

Hibari froze. What was his bird has to do with Tsunayoshi? Why would he know that his bird was missing in the first place? Feeling bothered by the questions, he put his tonfa to only-he-knows-where and tucked his foot out instead. He decided to question the herbivore first.

The running Tsuna then instantly tripped over Hibari's foot. He fell dramatically. Seeing his beloved tenth was falling ungracefully, the silverette bomber man tucked his dynamites out. He glared at the prefect, ready to blow him into pieces. Yet, the raven haired prefect ignored him and immediately questioned the falling brunette.

"Herbivore, what do you know about my bird?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna was trying to regain his composure. The five-minute-limit of the dying will bullet was wearing off, starting from the moment Tsuna was floating in the air while he was falling. He whimpered as pain shot through his entire body.

Getting nothing but whimpers as the response of Tsuna, Hibari was even more pissed off. He stepped closer to get the attention of the Brunette.

"Answer my question, Herbivore." He asked twice as menacingly, while Gokudera was flailing and swearing under the hold of Yamamoto Takeshi who was smiling a rather disturbed smile.

"HIEEEE! Hi... Hibari-san!?" Tsuna stammered after shrieking his infamous line.

"What do you know about my bird? And how?" Hibari stated his question.

"We... well... tha... that was..." Tsuna stammered. One of his hands was pulling his towel, trying to cover more parts of his skin.

"Hibariii!" suddenly, a cute voice was shouted through the school. The holders of the Vongola Rings immediately turned towards the source of the voice. And there, on the roof of Namimori High School Building, right on Hibari's special nap place, there stood a familiar blonde child. "Hibariii!" the child shouted again.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. Since when was a stranger able to go in to the school without his permission? Well, that didn't matter anymore, for Hibari was already walking in a fast pace towards the school roof, ready to bite the stranger to death. He noted to himself, not to forget to bite Sawada Tsunayoshi to death for violating the school's rule.

"Wait, Hibari-san!" Tsuna immediately stood up as he recognize what was about to happen.

"Tenth! Are you okay!" Gokudera suddenly stood beside Tsuna. Glad that the prefect didn't do any harm towards Tsuna.

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked, still grinning.

"Shut up you baseball jock! I've already asked the question!" Gokudera shouted.

"Guys! Guys!" Tsuna snapped. "This isn't the time for this. We must hurry to the school roof, or else the child would be in danger!"

"Tenth! Who is that kid!?" Gokudera asked as he followed Tsuna ran towards the roof. "We saw him coming out of your house this morning. Is he a relative of yours, Tenth?"

"No, he isn't." Tsuna answered shortly, still worried about his towel. After all, the towel was all he wore. He couldn't have the towel flew somewhere while running in the stairs, could he?

"Then who is he, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, also following Tsuna from behind.

"That's a long story. I'll tell you after we saved the child and explained the situation to Hibari."

And with that, the three of them arrived on the top floor. The door which led to where the child was standing was wide open. Hibari must've forgotten to shut the door close. Tsuna and his friends then quickened their pace, and stopped once they were in the rooftop.

There was an epic show there. Hibari was glaring at the child. There was a bit confusion in the way he glare. One of his hands was holding a tonfa which was landed in the wall right next to the child's neck. Yet, the child seemed like he was playing with Hibari. He was smiling and chuckling, repeating Hibari's and Tsuna's names while on it. Tsuna's eyes immediately darted towards the child's hand. There they were! A pile of clothes! A pile of clothes which happened to be his underwear, to be precise. The child was still holding his undies, Tsuna sighed in relief. He was glad that he didn't have to go to all kind of store to find more than two dozen of new undies to survive the week.

"Herbivore. I'll ask you again." Hibari stated. "What are you doing in my school?"

"Hibari!" The boy chuckled. "Hibari! Tsunayoshi! Hibari! Hibari!"

Tsuna couldn't help but held a laugh as he saw a rare coincidence of Hibari being played around by a kid like this. It seemed Gokudera and Yamamoto thought so, for Tsuna could hear them snorted behind him.

But his relief and laugh was immediately turned into horror as he saw the bird-boy threw the contains of his hand towards Hibari. And he could see some of his undies was landing on Hibari's face while some was floating on the sky, spread towards the entire school.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were holding their laughter even harder. Hibari covered with trunks in the face was really something. Tsuna could only freeze in shock, though. Hibari seemed like he was getting more and more pissed by seconds.

"If you don't answer," Hibari stated as he pulled his tonfa, ready to smash the child. "I will bite you to death!" then he swung his tonfa.

"Wait! Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted as he ran as fast as he could and intercepted between Hibari and the blonde child. He was gulping a Hyper Dying Will pill on his way before intercepting, so he was able to held Hibari's tonfa so that the tonfa wouldn't hit both him and the child.

Hibari's eyes were sparkled with excitement as he saw the usual dame-brunette now was holding his weapon in place. The kid had never failed to amuse him. Seeing Tsuna in boss mode, his temper was calmed a bit.

"What is it, omnivore?" Hibari asked- more like growled.

"Please, could you put down your weapon, first?" Tsuna asked- more like commanded. "I will explain everything, including your bird and this child."

Hibari obeyed. He pulled back his tonfa from the brunette's hand slowly.

"Explain." He stated.

Tsuna sighed in relief. Then he turned towards his best friends who were looking at him with awe. He could gather enough courage just looking at his famiglia.

"Actually," then Tsuna began the explanation. About his morning when he found Hibari's bird in his room, about Verde's potion which turned the bird into human, but he skipped the part when he found the bird was stealing his underwear. Especially since the said underwear was once landing on Hibari's face.

"And that's how it is." Tsuna ended his story. The fire on his forehead was already vanished somewhere when he was telling the story.

"Your story didn't make any sense." Hibari exclaimed, as he raised an eyebrow.

"But that was the truth!" Tsuna replied.

"Hibari!" The bird-boy suddenly voiced. "I... to Hibari... Thank you, Hibari!" he talked in an awful grammar.

"...You are... my bird?" Hibari asked the blode child with disbelief, unsure about the truth.

"I am... Hibari bird..." The boy stated before chuckling. "I... to Hibari... thank you, Hibari! So I... to Tsunayoshi... Making Hibari happy... Because Hibari happy to Tsunayoshi..."

"Ahaha... I don't quite understand." Yamamoto laughed as he scratched the back of his back.

"What was he saying anyway!? He doesn't make any fucking sense!" Gokudera swore. He was standing protectively beside Tsuna. Somewhere when Tsuna was telling the story, somehow he leaped towards Tsuna's side. The same goes for the baseball jock.

Tsuna looked towards Hibari, fearing he might be having the same kind of difficulties to understand the bird-boy's word. But he didn't look a bit confused. Perhaps because the bird-boy was originally his bird.

"Then Baby... Green baby... make me human," the boy continued as he walked closer towards Hibari. "I am happy... Human me can make Hibari happy... Human me to Tsunayoshi... to make Hibari happy."

"Thank you, Hibari!" The bird-boy suddenly leaped as he attacked Hibari with a hug.

"Hn." The prefect replied as he returned the hug with a pat on the boy's head. His face remained expressionless despite the kind pat.

The three teens could only watch the rare sight in front of their eyes with disbelief. "Ano... Hibari-san..." Tsuna called. "Do you understand what the child is saying?"

"Hn. Basically." The prefect replied again, still stroking the blonde hair.

"I will explain since idiots won't understand." Suddenly, a green haired infant was seen in the roof door. "That bird was trying to show it's gratitude towards Hibari. That's why it went to Decimo's house this morning. It thought if it could bring something belongs to Decimo back to Hibari,then Hibari would be pleased. But then it was turned into human in the way. And since the it in the human form could bring more stuff for Hibari, it was very happy." Then he huffed.

"Why my stuff?" Tsuna sighed, blaming everything on his luck.

"Wait, then that boy was bringing tenth's belonging –whatever it is– just now?" Gokudera raised a question.

The arcobaleno answered with a nod and a huff.

"But just now..." Gokudera paused. "He was only bringing a pile of trunks, wasn't he?"

A silent and a huff. Then Verde decided to get out from the situation. After all, he was only doing his duty. It was him who turned the bird into human, so it was his duty to explain why didn't he turn it back into bird right away. To put it blatantly, he was trying to apologize. But it isn't really Verde anymore if he does, is it?

"Hahaha... Then..." Yamamoto was first to broke the silent. He looked at Tsuna whose face began to turn red. "The underwear..."

"Tsunayoshi underwear!" The bird-boy exclaimed as a thick smoke suddenly covered him. Not long after, from the smoke was seen a familiar yellow bird flying around. On the ground were a hood Tsuna usually wear, and a pants, which was worn by the child earlier.

Tsuna could only look at his clothes on the ground. His face became redder and redder by seconds. He couldn't face Hibari and his two friends. First, he was wearing a towel while running all the way from his house to the school rooftop. Then, his underwear was spread all around the school. And lastly, some of his underwear had once landed on Hibari's face. He didn't think how things would grow any worse.

"Tenth! Don't worry! I will collect all of your underwear in no time!" Gokudera exclaimed, face became redder. Not as red as Tsuna's but still.

"hahaha, yeah. Let's collect your trunks together, Tsuna." Yamamoto exclaimed, earning a glare from the bomber.

"Hn." Hibari groaned as he turned his back towards Tsuna and his friends. "Go to class, Herbivores." Suddenly it became awkward for him. After knowing that the trunks which slapped his face belong to Tsuna, he suddenly felt his pants became tighter. Damn youth.

"Chirp... Chirp..." Hibari's bird was flying around, and suddenly it got closer to Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi... Hibari happy..." it chirped.

Oh how wrong it was for Tsuna to think things couldn't get any worse. Hibari's bird hadn't seemed to give up yet. He flew to Tsuna's waist, and with one slow and cute movement, he pecked on where Tsuna tied the end of his towel. One peck which was enough to make the only cloth Tsuna was wearing flown away with the wind breeze.

Seeing the scene, Gokudera immediately fainted from massive nosebleed. Yamamoto laugh awkwardly while his face became redder as he watched Tsuna's used-to-be-covered part. Hibari immediately turned around, face became redder, and muttering an impressed 'wow'.

As for Tsuna, it seemed the God of luck had taken a liking to torture the cute brunette while hearing his infamous line.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**END.**

* * *

Sorry, it contained only stupidity...

And uhm... about the title and the ratings and the genres... I'm sorry if I put it wrong...

But what do you think about it? Tell me, 'kay? Please...please..pleasee? ;)  
RnR... waiting for you always...

with love, TwistedTwister


End file.
